


Bad Luck

by RuvikKin



Series: Red Dead A/B/O Universe [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: (hint its just Davey), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bar fights, Blowjobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Fighting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: Arthur was convinced he’d never be warm again. Riding out ahead of the gang, finding an old abandoned mining town gave him a small sense of relief, but it didn’t last long. They just got settled in, as settled as they could, when Abigail announced Davey was dead and then Dutch was dragging him out into the cold to go search for Micah and John who’d been sent out scouting not too long after Arthur.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Series: Red Dead A/B/O Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537531
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy the actual story plot starting to hit! Thank you!

Arthur always had a feeling in his gut that when things were going right for him and the gang, something bad was bound to happen. As usual, his gut was right.

A job on a ferry gone sour, meaning the whole gang needed to run and fast. They barely had any time from the moment Dutch rushed into camp with the rest of those who went on the job and forcing them to pack up as fast as possible. Charles and Arthur rushed to their shared tent, grabbing things and shoving them into their chests while holding his hand close to him- he barely said a word to Arthur beyond ‘We have to go’. Arthur understood, he could always get the answer later. He’d been so busy with Hosea working on a job and scouting it out that if not for Hosea making a quick comment that Dutch was distressed, they may have not known anything was wrong until the shooting had begun and seemed to never end.

It was easy to see how bad the job had gone considering how fast they were packing- only a total of five minutes before Dutch shouted at everyone to move and they left behind lots of stuff- Arthur calling out they were leaving behind money but Dutch blew him off. At first Arthur sat in one of the wagons with Abigail and Swanson while they were trying to take care of Davey, who was laying in the back of the wagon bleeding out and dying. Charles tried staying close as he could, keeping a close eye on Arthur while they were riding out. Arthur hadn’t expecting things to go so horrible, nobody had, and it was paining him to see Davey laying in the back of a wagon dying from wounds that Swanson couldn’t take care of in the time they had and with the supplies he grabbed.

“He needs a real doctor.” Arthur made the offhand comment and he received glares from the two of them in the back.

“Well there ain’t much we can do here.” Abigail furrowed her brow, pressing a cloth against one of the wounds on Davey. “I’m sorry.”

Davey was barely conscious, he woke up, stirred, and then seemed to black back out. He reached out to Daveys hand, squeezing it gently to let him know he wasn’t alone.

They were riding for awhile it seemed, about a day away from camp when they decided to head into the mountains. It was as good a plan as any, until the sudden snowstorm hit them. They would have been fine until they got lost, awfully lost in the mountains. Dutch called Arthur away from the little shelter of a wagon, yelling at him to head up ahead and see if he could find anything, or anywhere abandoned enough they could stay. Arthur did so without even batting an eye, taking a horse and riding ahead as quick as he could in the storm. As he left he heard Dutch scolding Charles to ‘not ride his horse with his hand that way, Arthur will be fine’. It was frustrating, saddening, all at once. A part of him only wanted to stay near Charles, no bond be damned he wanted to be with his alpha, but his gang came first. He always knew his gang came first, loyalty above anything else.

`

`

`

`

`

`

`

Arthur was convinced he’d never be warm again. Riding out ahead of the gang, finding an old abandoned mining town gave him a small sense of relief, but it didn’t last long. They just got settled in, as settled as they could, when Abigail announced Davey was dead and then Dutch was dragging him out into the cold to go search for Micah and John who’d been sent out scouting not too long after Arthur. Arthur caught Charles slightly on the way out, just brushing his shoulder before Dutch tugged them away from one another yet again, but Arthur felt some sort of relief knowing Charles was safe and he’d be getting warm.

They rode out, found Micah with ease- no sign of John of course which was worrisome but nothing stuck out. It’d be easy to get separated in the cold and the wind like they were, Arthur was certain John would turn up again sooner or later.

Micah led them straight to a ‘house party’ as he called it, which ended up being more of a shootout with O’Driscolls than anything else. They found an alpha woman- Sadie she said her name was- alone in the house after the fight, obviously scared and obviously tormented by the O’Driscolls. Arthur noticed the mark on her neck- thought about the body in the wagon as he helped her onto Dutch’s horse and watched the way her eyes flicked to the house. He understood.

“I’m so sorry. Losin’ a bond like that… It never feels easier.” Sadie nodded to him with tears streaming down her face. He’d been in her shoes before, wanted to make sure she knew she wasn’t alone.

They rode back into their small camp area with the women taking Sadie away quickly to get her into clothes and get her warm- Susan had set up everyone and quickly ushered Arthur into his room. Four walls and a roof, if it was any warmer he’d say it was perfect for them.

Walking into the room Susan made for him was welcoming, with Charles sitting on the edge of the cot they had and Arthur rushing to his side, hugging him close and pressing up close against him.

“I’m glad you’re safe.” Arthur pressed his face into Charles neck, closing his eyes to take his scent in.

“I’m glad you are too.” Charles used his uninjured hand to play with Arthurs hair gently. “How did everything go?”

“Shot up some O’Driscolls that were camped out around here. Picked up a nice young alpha woman too- says her name is Sadie. Her mate was shot and killed by the O’Driscolls, can see it all over her face the pain.” Charles nodded as he listened to Arthur, kissing the top of his head. “She’ll be fine, but I’ve been there as you know, painful as hell.” Charles hummed in response, moving to lay down on the cot with Arthur on top of him.

"You should get some rest. It's been a long day… Very long." Arthur closed his eyes, nodding in agreement at the idea of sleep.

`

`

`

`

`

`

`

  
  


Sleep barely came, and when it did there were heavy dreams. He saw Davey's dead body, saw Sadie's house burning as they rode away from it. He dreamt of Jenny and Mac being shot and left behind.

Arthur woke up again, rubbing a hand over his eyes as he rolled over. Charles shifted next to him, putting an arm around him to hug him close which helped him relax. "You can't sleep?" Charles muttered and Arthur nodded, sighing in frustration. He sat up, careful to not bump Charles injured hand. "What's on your mind?" 

"Little bit of everything. Just real shocking everything thats happened." Arthur shivered and Charles reached out, coaxing Arthur onto his lap so he could sit up and hug him close. "How's your hand?" 

"Hurts. But I'll be fine." Charles used his uninjured hand to rub Arthur's back.

Arthur leaned into Charles, glancing down at his hand wrapped up. His mind raced, he wondered what would have happened if Charles had been shot, if it was Charles pulled into the back of a wagon while Abigail and Swanson tried to keep him from bleeding out.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Charles shoulders, pressing close to him before he tilted Charles' head up and kissed him deeply. He trailed his hands down Charles chest, feeling him through the heavy jacket Charles wore and the gloves on his own hands. Charles used his uninjured hand to caress Arthurs cheek, smiling against the kiss.

“Charles…” Arthur shifted his hips, pressing against Charles and rocking against him. “Don’t you leave me.” Charles couldn’t help the laugh that left his lips, pressing kisses to his cheek and down to the little exposed neck there was, his hand shoving the collar of Arthurs coat down.

“I won’t Arthur. I promise.” Arthur smiled, gliding his hands down to Charles hips- tugging at his belt and feeling Charles nod against his shoulder before he undid his belt, tugging them down just enough. Arthur pressed a kiss to his cheek quickly before he moved down, placing a hand on Charles thigh so he would open his legs more.

Charles closed his eyes, letting out a breathy sigh as he felt Arthurs hands on his hips, on his thighs. Arthurs mouth pressing kisses to the little bare skin that was showing of his thighs at the moment. “Arthur.” Charles ran his fingers through Arthurs hair, feeling the man press into the touch slightly. Arthur pressed his face into Charles thigh, nuzzling at his thigh gently which caused Charles to blush, biting his lip at the small act of submission from Arthur. “Oh god, Arthur.” He lay back on the cot, putting his hand over his face as he felt Arthur move forward, taking his cock into his mouth.

`

`

`

`

`

`

`

`

They made it out of Colter, alive and well as they could be, with their usual spirits a bit lower in the gang due to the deaths of those around them. Dutch seemed hopeful at least, excited once they got out of Colter and to Horseshoe Overlook- a place Hosea told them about that seemed well enough off, the gang was warm. Arthur barely took notice of his speeches, he was used to them from the years he’d spent running with Dutch that he decided to focus on setting up his tent instead with Charles.

After they set their tent up together, waving away anyone who offered them help, Arthur took to checking on the others around the camp and making sure all of them were okay before he made his way to Dutch’s tent, seeing the man sitting on his cot with Hosea and Eleanor- he was holding her on his lap and bouncing her slightly while she giggled, excited and seeming about as happy as the rest of the camp to be off the mountains.

“Arthur! How are you feeling about this place?”

“Well its as good a place as any, well hidden and if Hosea says its a good spot then I’d say lets keep low and stay for awhile.” Dutch nodded in agreement, carefully handing Eleanor over to Hosea before he stood up and stretched. “Warmer here too, I just hope the law didn’t follow us all the way down. Though I don’t think so, they never caught us in the snow and we were long gone before anyone noticed.” Arthur leaned on the post holding up Dutch’s tent, gently so nothing fell over. “Well I’m sure we’ll be fine. Hosea, how’re you and Eleanor doin’?”

“Oh we’re fine dear boy.” Hosea smiled, kissing over Eleanors cheeks which made her giggle wildly and grab at his hat. “I think she may have caught a little something, she’s active but a little warmer than usual. Happens with kids in the cold though. I’m not out of the fire either, my joints have been killing me since we arrived in Colter and they aren’t doing much better.”

“You get yourselves warm then, I can send Abigail over to look at Eleanor if you need me to.” Hosea gave a slight nod, leaning back and hugging Eleanor close to his chest with a smile. She was a good kid, just as good as Jack had been at the same age, though with her picking up more and more words as she neared almost three she was showing more of Dutch in her every day.

Arthur left the three of them, seeking out Abigail and asking her to visit Hosea before he made his way over to Charles, pressing himself up against the alpha enough so Charles would put his arm around Arthur. “How’re you feeling?”

“Fine, better now that we’re off the damn mountains.” Arthur huffed out, reaching into his pocket to pull out a cigarette, twisting it between his fingers slightly- unsure if he wanted to light one or if he just needed to busy his hands. “How about you?”

“Well, trying to stay hopeful.” Charles gently rubbed Arthur side, watching him fiddle with the cigarette in his hand. “I’m sure Dutch will have us running around again shortly.” Arthur nodded, pocketing the cigarette again as he decided against it. Charles took a moment to press his face into Arthurs neck, kissing over the skin there softly. Arthur grinned, tipping his head to the side so Charles could place more kisses across him.  
“Easy there big guy.” Arthur pat Charles chest quickly, glancing around the camp to make sure Miss Grimshaw wasn’t around to see them. He cleared his throat, taking a half step back with a blush on his face. “Gotta be careful before Grimshaw sees you doin’ that, you know she doesn’t like affection in camp like that.” Charles hummed, nodding in response, he knew very well what she’d do if she caught them. “Well, uh, anyway, you got anything planned besides sleepin’ tonight?”

“I was planning to take a guard duty overnight just in case. I don’t think anyone was planning to sit out.” Arthur raised his brow- he knows that was something he hadn’t thought about what with all the hustle around camp already. Too much to focus on, not enough time to think about anyone pulling any guard duty. “Would you like to join me?”

Arthur snorted, shaking his head. “No, no, you and I both know there won’t be much guarding happenin’ if we’re out together. I’ll just stay in the tent, thank you Mr. Smith.” Arthur took a moment, kissing Charles quickly before he walked off to go check around the rest of the camp.

`

`

`

`

`

`

A few weeks passed with relative quiet around. Nothing had happened, the law was off of them for the time being, and everyone was in high spirits over everything. Arthur had spent the past few weeks picking up odd jobs around, mostly just picking pockets around town or outside of town, nobody was ready to pull anything big quite yet with John still out of it, and then Sean and Mac still missing, plus the deaths of Davey and Jenny. It was far too much, and Arthur would have been content to keep it that way, until Hosea came up to him not long after he woke up.

“Dutch wants us to get money, get ready to move again. Sure we have been here for a few weeks but he said its time we pull up and recover. And quite a day for it!” Hosea turned and looked over the cliff face, a smile on his lips. “Javier, Bill, Charles, all head into Valentine not that long ago to scope some things out. I’m sure they’d be happy to have you join them down there. Strauss has that… Well… That look on his face as he always does, I’m sure he has a whole list of people he’s stealing from, and Swanson went down to the train tracks, saying he found something down there.”

“Well, thank you Hosea.” Arthur yawned, rubbing his hand across his face and feeling his beard starting to get much too long for his liking. “What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to read with Eleanor, now that she’s all recovered from the cold.” Hosea smiled again, waving to Arthur before he walked off. He paused as he walked away, before shaking his head and continuing back to his tent.

Arthur rubbed his eyes, turning back into his tent and grabbing his shaving equipment and razor. He quickly got to trimming his beard, shaving it until he got to a better length for his liking. For a moment he pondered trimming his hair, but shoved the thought away when he remembered how Charles had been commenting on it getting long enough to braid, so he let it be. Once shaved he fixed up his ruffled clothes, heading over to the horses he climbed onto the back of the horse he’d found in the mountains, unnamed still since he had no desire to really keep the horse, and didn’t find it important at the moment. He spurred the horse on, riding out of the camp, figuring it be best if he head down to the boys first and see if they’d picked anything up.

  
  


Arriving in Valentine and finding Charles and Javier had been easy, the saloon wasn’t near packed as they’d seen it sometimes- but it was still early and most people wouldn’t be out drinking. As always, the place was mostly full of Alphas first thing in the morning, those who were feeling sad and sorry for themselves. The only omegas or betas so early would be ones looking for a way to get an alpha out of a few dollars, so he prepared himself for anything.

He walked into the saloon, a fire lighting in his chest when he saw a pretty young woman- an omega probably- dangling off Charles and flirting with him. There was another woman with her, flirting with Javier, but his focus was on Charles He seemed completely uninterested, which made Arthur feel better as he walked over, tapping Charles on the shoulder quickly. Charles turned to him, moving to stop leaning against the bar as he put his arm around Arthur. Arthur glared at the woman and she took the hint quickly, rushing off with her friend once Arthur arrived.

“Amigo, you are no fun.” Javier grabbed his shot glass off the table and drank it back quickly. “Welcome to the party though.”

“You can worry about all that on your own time Javier.” Arthur grabbed one of the shot glasses up, staring at it a moment before he set it back down. “You boys find anything down here? Hosea mentioned thats why you came looking.”

“Not yet, we were waiting on you. And Bill.” Arthur hummed at the response, grabbing the shot off the bar again, instead he just pushed it over to Charles. He was about to ask where Bill was when the man himself walked into the saloon, immediately getting shoved back by another man when they bumped shoulders.

It didn’t take more than a second for Bills temper to flare and for him to grab the man, punching him square in the jaw which excited the whole bar. Happening quick as always they all began a fight, with Arthur getting pulled in by a man who seemed far too angry for his own good. Arthur took him down quickly, not wanting to deal with a bar fight any longer than he would have to. Almost as soon as that man was down Arthur had to rush to Bill, who’d gotten himself into a tussle with three men- always getting himself in over his head.

Arthur took down the one that was doing most of the hitting, catching him off guard and knocking him onto the ground. He figured that had to be most everyone in the bar with the four of them taking people down with almost ease, until someone- he vaguely heard the bartender call the man ‘Tommy’- came storming down the steps. Another alpha, of course, and a rather large man at that. He made a move for Javier and Arthur went to step in when he felt someone hit him over the back with a chair. Whoever had hit him with the chair grabbed him from behind, almost making them fall onto the ground together.

“Get the hell of me!” Arthur struggled, elbowing the man in the stomach a few times. He smelled like whiskey, and Arthur could feel the mans hot breath around his neck, making him tense up. Arthur scowled, pulling his arm back to elbow the man harder, finally being free of his grasp he grabbed the man and with a quick punch to the face, knocked the man out flat on the ground. He didn’t need to be told twice that Javier needed help- another alpha twice Javiers size almost, beating him into a table, was a dead giveaway.

“Hey, tough guy!” Arthur rushed over, grabbing Tommy off Javier and punching him in the face, effectively catching him off guard. The man retaliated though, nostrils flaring and with a grin he grabbed Arthur, tossing him over the table he’d just been beating Javier into. Arthur tensed up at the sudden grab, trying to stumble to his feet. “Shit-”

“You want some too huh!? Before Arthur even had a chance to stand up he was being picked up by his jacket, and then tossed out a window and into the wed muddy streets of Valentine. Arthur spat out some mud, standing up just in time to see Tommy walking out. “Come here pretty boy. Tough little omega aren’t you?”

“Pretty boy? You’re kiddin’ me.” Arthur scowled, holding his fists up to block an incoming punch from Tommy, hearing the man laugh under his breath as he grabbed Arthur again and shoved his back, making him slip in the mud enough to catch him off guard.

Arthur knew he had a tendency to get into things over his head, fights especially, and in this case he was pretty sure the man would try to kill him, or drag him away somewhere. He thanked whatever luck he had that Charles, Javier, and Bill were all rushing out of the bar, though they all stood back and watched, not watching to interfere in the fight. He didn’t want them to step in, he didn’t want to feel like he needed an alphas help, not after defending one of them from Tommy already, and knocking out three of the bar patrons not even two minutes ago.

Arthur was landing punches on the man enough, though Tommy was landing them just as well onto him. Arthur scowled, hitting the man in the stomach before punching him in the face- hard. “You’re even slower than you look!” Arthur spoke, all too soon as Tommy grabbed him, punching him and then landing a blow to his face with his knee. Arthur grit his teeth, shaking it off the best he could, though his jaw began hurting more now.

“You alright there Arthur?” Charles voice cut through the crowd and Arthur nodded quickly, landing another punch on Tommy to hit him back towards the crowd of people. The people stepped back though, gasping and seeming all too dignified to be there, but wanting to enjoy the fight.

“Yeah I got this son of a bitch!” He swung at Tommy again as the man came forwards, missing the punch completely which allowed Tommy to shove him onto the mud. Arthur slipped as he tried to stand up, finding it much more difficult when Tommy grabbed his head, shoving him into the mud.

He squirmed, thrashed under the alpha, mud getting into his mouth. “You’re not gonna be so pretty when I’m done with you.” The tone of his voice made Arthur grimace, all alphas were the same, trying to get an advantage over an omega, do what they could to make them submissive. That was the intent and Arthur knew it, from the way Tommy was kneeling over him and holding his face down- just another way to try and make him submissive.

He hated it.

Finally Arthur got his arm free, punching Tommy square in the jaw before kicking him between the legs, effectively knocking him down into the mud. Arthur moved quickly, taking his chance to grab Tommy by the front of his shirt and hover over him, landing punch after punch onto the mans face. He heard Charles shouting something about ‘not going easy on him’ but it was mostly lost as the sounds of his elbow connecting with the mans face. His jaw, his nose, over his eyes, it didn’t matter but his blows were connecting- violently to make a point. He won the fight, that much was obvious, beating out the biggest alpha in Valentine by himself would probably have been no easier even if he himself were an alpha. But here, he wanted to drive a point into the large man, wanted to make sure he understood who he was dealing with.

Arthur would have killed him with ease while the town and members of the gang watched on and let it happen, until another person walked up, shouting at Arthur to stop. He paused, glaring at the man who’d rushed over to stop the fight- he would have caught onto what the man was but all he could smell was mud and blood which blocked out most of anything.

“Come sir, you won the fight, isn’t that enough?” Arthur stood straight, dropping Tommy back into the mud and hearing the man groan as his hands flew up to his bloodied face and broken nose.

“What business is it of yours?” Arthur towered over the skinny man in town, who only coughed and shook his head, taking a step back.

“No business- no but please I beg you to-” Arthur didn’t wait to hear the man finish talking, instead deciding he’d had enough as he shoved past the man and stumbled out of the middle of the crowd. He heard whispering as he shoved past.

‘Beat by an omega-’ ‘Ain’t seen Tommy get taken down before-’ ‘I’m telling you those savage omegas are the worst-’ ‘Tommy’s built like a brick house, an alpha and yet-’

He ignored it, the best he could as he stumbled to the general store and sat on the bench, rubbing over his jaw with a groan.

“Making new friends again I see Arthur!” The voice made Arthurs head snap up and he grinned, spitting out a mixture of blood and mud as Trelawny walked over with Dutch.

“Look at who we found sniffing about.”

“Josiah Trelawny. You- I thought you’d gone to New York.” Arthur rubbed over his jaw again, stepping down from the front of the store.

“And miss all this glamour?” Trelawny shook his head. “I’ve missed you boys, went to look for you in Blackwater but it seems you’re not too popular down there.” Arthur shrugged, waving Dutch off as the man seemed to be looking over Arthurs face at his injuries. In a moment Charles was rushing over by his side, seeming completely unphased by the entire bar fight while Javier and Bill stumbled over, clutching arms and rubbing their hips as though they were sore. “Charles, Javier. And Bill, a pleasure to see you boys as always.” Charles just nodded, reaching out to Arthur to help him wipe some of the mud off his face. “I see you two are getting along quite well.”

“Oh, indeed they are.” Dutch said with a grin and a laugh, waving them off quickly before he turned his attention back to Trelawny. “And no we’re not popular in Blackwater.”

“We left a lot of money back there.”

“And young Sean it seems.” Everyones’ heads snapped to look at Trelawny, hearing that he’d found Sean was a shock. They’d go after him, they’d go get Sean back.

`

`

`

`

`

`

`

`

`

“Well Mister Smith” Arthur walked over to Charles, who was sitting outside of the camp leaned against a tree with a shotgun in his arm. He held a beer out to Charles with a smile, kneeling beside him. “What are you doing out here all alone?”

“Guard duty. Drunken fools back there won’t do it, so I may as well.” Charles took the beer from Arthur, sipping it before he set it aside. “What are you doing out here?” Arthur shrugged before he sat beside Charles, resting his head on Charles shoulder.

“Tired of listening to Sean ramble on, sang all I can sing, figured you could use some company.” Charles moved the gun out of the way before he kissed Arthur on the top of his head and put his arm around the omega. “It’s nice and quiet out here.” Charles hummed in agreement, resting back against the tree again.

They sat like that, listening to the sounds of the camp behind them grow quiet as people began going to bed for the night. Arthur was comfortable, leaning on Charles and starting to doze off before he snapped awake, moving suddenly to get onto Charles lap and kiss him deeply. Charles was caught off guard by the sudden movements but went along, putting an arm around Arthur and kissing him back until Arthur broke the kiss.

“Need something?” Charles said with a smirk.

“Yeah. Yeah, I need you to bond me.” Arthur blurt the words out, his hands trailing across Charles chest and down to his stomach. “Either now or your next rut, but I need you to do that. Want you to do it too?” Charles furrowed his brow, wrapping his arms around Arthur as he sat up a little straighter.

“What brought this on?” Arthur bit his lip, fiddling with the buttons on Charles shirt. “Arthur-”

“I’m pregnant Charles.”

**Author's Note:**

> ^^/


End file.
